Finding Home
by Perfect-Skye
Summary: Something, or someone, has messed with Nico's favourite Goddess and he's not a happy camper. Hestia sends three heros on a quest that will test what they know, and what they think they know, about history and myth.


**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! This is my first ever Percy Jackson Fanfiction! (So be nice!) Please note that this is NOT my version of House of Hades. I've tried the 'Write-it-before-the-author-does' thing and it didn't work in my favour. Instead this story takes place after the Gaea uprising. That being said, I hope you enjoy this little story.

**Nico  
**

Things were going as well as could be expected when you're in the underworld. For once, Nico Di'Angelo's step-grandmother was not attempting to force feed him wheaties and there were no threats of hard manual labor in a field. It could have something to do with it being summer vacation but if Nico knew one thing about the Gods (and Goddesses) it was that if they really wanted to mess up your life, they would find a way.

His father, Hades, had sent him on a reconnaissance mission to the Gates of Judgment. This was by no means a 'fun' experience, but Nico enjoyed the chance to walk with Mrs. O'Leary and visit Cerberus. Most kid's his age had to argue with their parents for just one dog, Nico had two; although technically neither really belonged to him.

Nico had just thrown the slobbery, red rubber ball for what felt like the thousandth time, watching the two dogs chase after it, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Curious, Nico turned. Most ghosts didn't even notice him.

"Message from Camp Jupiter from Praetor Percy Jackson for one Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades," the purple Lare announced with a scowl.

"You're dismissed, thank you," Nico muttered, snatching the pro-offered letter. One of that up-start Leo's inventions no doubt; a scroll that could be grasped by either ghosts or the living. As much as Nico didn't want to admit it, he was impressed.

The letter was short and to the point.

Nico,

Get your butt to Camp Half Blood yesterday.

Percy.

Maybe a slight exaggeration, but not by much; flowery was not his Cousin's style.

Nico sighed. "Guess play time's over guys, off to save Olympus, again."

Nico wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or amused. Apparently, even though it was _incredibly_ important that he get to camp as soon as possible, Percy wasn't under the same time constraints.

Walking up the hill towards Thalia's tree Nico had met up with Chiron who was feeding Pelios. "Good morning Chiron, Pelios. I'm supposed to be meeting Percy, you know where he is?" Nico asked, nodding his head to the centaur and dragon respectively.

"Percy? He's not here; he took of to New Rome last week and we're not expecting him back until Monday." Was it just Nico or was there a touch of resentment in the old masters voice?

"Well that just figures doesn't it," Nico muttered. Back at full volume he said, "Thanks Chiron, I guess I'll see you in the pavilion later on then."

Percy had always tried to convince Nico to view Camp Half-Blood as home, but he had never seen it that way. Sure, after the Titan War everyone had wanted to talk to him; had praised him and his 'Undead Army', but none of them really stuck around. Nico knew that most of it was his fault. He didn't feel like a hero and every time someone complemented him he would brush it off. After a while people just stopped trying. Not Percy of course. Until Gaea had kidnapped him it seemed like the two might actually become friends.

'And then everything went to Tartarus,' Nico thought as he walked down towards the cabins 'well, not everything but… enough.'

Now Percy was more distant than ever, Annabeth hated him and the others didn't trust him. It was at times like this that he really missed his sister. Both of his sisters really but, as Bianca had tried for re-birth and Hazel was at Camp Jupiter, confiding with them was kind of out of the question.

By this point Nico had made it down to the center hearth, where all of the roads at camp met. A small smile made its way to his face as he took the final steps towards it. Just as he was about to call out to his favourite Goddess he noticed something strange. The hearth fire had burnt down to embers and there was an unnatural chill in the air. Camp Half-Blood never got cold unless one of two things were happening.

Either someone was taking their last breaths or there was some seriously Godly trouble coming.

**Authors Note: **So I know this was a short chapter and all but I promise I will get into more during the next one. This was really more of a way to test my writing style so any feed back would be welcome… I'll even take flames if they're necessary. I also would appreciate some Beta-Like help with this one as sometimes I feel a lot like Percy; Not quite sure who's who and how to spell their names. I also use a Beta to bounce ideas off of and I can see that as being helpful a little bit down the road we call publishing. Let me know if you're interested!


End file.
